Attraction or Repulsion
by Alucino
Summary: Samantha and Darrin wake up one morning feeling a repulsing magnetic force between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Attraction or Repulsion **

Samantha stretched her arms and yawned as she woke up feeling unusual happy. Not only had she had a very good night sleep, but the joy from yesterday's pleasant evening when she and Darrin had gone out for dinner lingered on as well. Waking up by the birds singing in the sunshine weren't that bad either. The day could in fact not start in a better way.

"Darrin, are you awake?" she softly asked as she turned around and raised herself on her elbow and looked at him.

Hearing Samantha had woken up, Darrin opened his eyes and looked back at her and smiled. "Mhhmm," he said contentedly before he reached over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Good morning," he said cheerful and smiled before laying back on the bed, this time a bit closer to her.

Hearing Darrin seemed to have woken up on the same good side as her this morning, she smiled back. "Well good morning to you too," she said feeling even happier than before.

They were silent for a short while, both just enjoying the Saturday morning.

"Couldn't you just stay like this forever?" Darrin then said feeling very much content with life, and looked lovingly at her.

"Well…," Samantha said thoughtful and looked out in the air, not at all thinking it sounded like a bad idea. But knowing there was at least one hungry child in the house that would require assistant for breakfast, she then more realistically continued, "we could, but I doubt Tabitha and Adam would approve."

"And not Larry either, for that matter," she then added, thinking that Larry would probably be the one that would do most of the complaining. "You really should start on that important account you were supposed to do yesterday…"

Although not liking what she was saying, he knew it was true. He was really behind in work on this certain account Larry had assigned him, and he had promised himself that he had to start working on it yesterday after their dinner, but they had had too much of a great evening to let it be spoilt by work, that he had let it go. And even if he knew Larry would expect to see some real progress Monday morning, he was not quite ready to let it disturb him just yet.

"Who can think about work, in times like these…" he instead said light-hearted and snuggled closer to Samantha.

"Darrin…," Samantha complained jokingly, but even if she wished she could feel as carefree as him, she knew one of them would have to take initiative to start their day. "What time is it?" she however wanted to know before making any rash decisions.

Figuring the time indeed would be good to know before they'd get up in vain, Darrin turned around and leaned over to watch the clock on his nightstand.

But as he did he felt a sudden firm push from behind and before he knew it he laid in a heap on the floor.

Totally being taken by surprise and not at all liking her idea of a joke, he glared back at Samantha. "Sam!" he angrily exclaimed, not at all knowing what had gotten into her. "What are you doing?"

But not at all knowing what had just happened, Samantha, who'd jumped up from bed staring shocked at Darrin, was out of words. "I didn't do it," she then exclaimed confused as she regained her speech.

"What do you mean you 'didn't do it'?" Darrin said just as angrily as before, as he pulled himself up from the floor while brushing his elbow that had gone a bit sore.

"I mean: I didn't do it!" Samantha replied shortly, irritated he didn't believe her the first time.

"So who did?" he then answered sourly, obviously not really letting her off the hook.

"I don't know!" Samantha answered even more irritated, starting to loose her temper.

Darrin was silent for just a second, before it came to him. "Endora!" he then hissed and clenched his teeth, realizing his mother-in-law had been at it again.

Gotten so irritated of Darrin's accusations Samantha was just about to protest, but figuring his suggestion weren't that hard to believe, she stopped what she was about to say and instead she gave him a foolish look before looking up in the air with a very much angry expression. "Mother!" she called fiercely. "Mother, I want to talk to you!"

She looked up waiting impatiently for her mother to appear, but as she didn't, she just grunted angrily, before looking back at Darrin guiltily, feeling bad that her mother had managed to spoil this otherwise so perfect morning. Wanting to get him in good mood again, she carefully walked over towards him to give him an encouraging kiss, hoping that would help him to soften up.

But as she was about to reach him she felt a firm push on her whole body, wanting to push her in the opposite direction from Darrin, almost as if there was an invisible obstacle in the air in front of her that she had bumped into. She looked puzzled at Darrin, only to find him looking just as puzzled and out of balance as she felt.

They stood silent for awhile, looking puzzled at each other.

"Did you feel anything strange?" Samantha then tentatively asked, but by the look on his face she could already guess the answer.

"Uh huh…" Darrin said confused, but not letting him continue Samantha took a step closer to him, starting to figuring out something wasn't quite right, and just as suspected they both felt a firm invisible wall between them, pushing them apart.

"Ok…" Samantha then annoyed and tired said, and yet again looked up in the air, figuring that if it weren't her mother it must be someone else. "Who's the wise witch?"

But with no answer even this time, she sighed and looked back at Darrin who still looked very much confused.

"What's going on?" he said with a sigh, not knowing whether to be confused or just angry.

"I don't know," Samantha said shortly and waved him off with her hand, obviously deep in thoughts, as she thoroughly started examining the air in front of her with her eyes, really wanting to figure out what this was about. But with not seeing anything strange with the air she instead started searching with her hands, but always feeling the invisible wall against her hands she tried to walk around it, to see whether it was just this space. Her test was as disappointing as the other, except a small bend of "the wall". Not knowing what else to do she sighed and looked at Darrin, who'd just been staring foolishly at her, not knowing at all what to think.

"You try it, "she then suggested, in hope that that could give them a clue.

Darrin did as she suggested, but with no other results than Samantha's. But as they awhile later figured they couldn't stay and stare at an invisible wall all day they started to move around in the room, but as they did the "wall-characteristics" changed and they started to come to some conclusion. It seemed as if the wall wasn't at this firm place, but moved around with them, always being between them. They could walk as far as they wanted in the other direction, but as they approached about one meters from each other they could both feel a push in the opposite direction almost as if they were two magnets repulsing each other.

But as they had examined the situation enough, be at a loss what to do, Samantha started again to give her relatives other angry calls, but as no one appeared, Samantha sighed, figuring that it weren't a bad prank from any of her relatives but something else. Maybe it was something Dr Bombay could help them with she figured, and hopefully she started calling for Dr Bombay.

But as she did Darrin automatically complained, "You're calling that quack?"

"He's our best bet Darrin. Or do you have a better idea?" Samantha said a bit too short, not appreciating his pessimism, before she kept on calling for Dr Bombay. But as not even he appeared, she sighed, knowing there was nothing else to do. They just had to wait until they could reach someone, because she had sure not seen anything like this before and had no idea how to remove it. She even tried some spells and incantations, but nothing worked. The magnetic forces between them were still there.

"Well, I guess there isn't much else to do than go downstairs to have some breakfast," she said defeated.

Even if having breakfast was the least he wanted to do with a problem like this on their hand, Darrin figured she was right. "I'll go wake up the kids…," he said wearily as an answer, and with a bit of awkwardness and movement-problem, not being able to stay close, they headed for the door. But as they did Samantha seemed to have noticed something and matter-of-factly stated, "Hey, I think it's increasing. I'm sure I could come closer to you earlier…"

Darrin looked at Samantha and did indeed realize they were further apart. "Great," Darrin sighed resignedly, really started to get tired of the whole thing.

Not wanting him to think of it, knowing it would only freak him out, she instead changed the subject, "you just go get the kids, and I'll reach someone that can help us soon enough."

But noticing he really didn't made any effort to get going, Samantha couldn't stop herself from giving him a little magnetic push as if to get moving, so she would be able to pass him and get downstairs to start on breakfast. Letting her push pass him by with only a glare in her direction, Darrin indeed started walking out in the hallway, with Samantha about a meters and a half behind.

* * *

I hope you liked it so far!

I'm pretty sure next chapter will be up shortly, but I really appreciate some feedback in the meantime =)


	2. Chapter 2

Unknowingly to Samantha and Darrin the repulsing force between them was increasing by the minute, and by the time it was time for breakfast it had increased considerably, which they both experienced when Darrin tried to enter the kitchen but couldn't – the magnetic force kept him on a distance.

"Samantha, this is really starting to go on my nerves!" Darrin called from the other side of the kitchen door, sounding very much strained.

"I know Darrin, me too. But there's nothing we can do…," Samantha called back defeated. "I called for both mother and Dr Bombay again with no answer. We'll just have to wait," she then added. "I could go look for them, but somehow this magnetic force is messing with my zap powers…"

Despite the physical wall between them Samantha could hear how Darrin sighed angrily, and she could almost feel the fury in the air. But compared to the endlessly many other times he'd been like this, due to something regarding witchcraft, it was actually quite good to have him on a distance. "Listen…," she then called, trying to sound encouraging while she got a tray of some breakfast ready, "I'll leave you some breakfast in the dining room, okay?"

She walked out with the tray, but with still not hearing an answer that he'd heard her, she called out a bit louder, "Darrin, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you…," he grunted back, sounding most pessimistic. But then he went silent for awhile, and then added a bit more grateful, "thanks…"

"Now don't you worry, I'll reach someone soon enough," Samantha called back more encouraging, before again giving out calls to anyone who might know what was going on. But with no answers even this time, she sighed helpless and wondered to herself, "Where ever are they?"

But not letting her wonder about it too much, Adam, who had a second ago climbed up on his chair by the breakfast table next to Tabitha, stared at his mother with big eyes. "Mommy?" he wondered confused, "Is something wrong?"

Samantha looked over to the table where she saw her both children looking wide-eyed at her, wondering what ever was going on. She smiled encouraging, "No, nothing's wrong. Your daddy and I just have a bit of a problem."

"Now finish your cereals and you can go outside and play," she then added and nodded at their bowls.

But not really satisfied with her mother's answer, being quite big enough to realize something indeed was wrong, Tabitha kept looking at her mother. "But why is dad eating in the diner room?"

Samantha looked at her and sighed, wondering what to tell her, but luckily for her she didn't get the chance to, as Endora appeared next to her, interrupting their discussion.

"Hello my darlings," Endora cheerfully said and walked over to her grandchildren to kiss them hello, obviously happy to see them.

But being too eager to get some help, Samantha didn't really let her mother finish with her greetings. "Mother! Wherever have you been? I've been calling you all morning."

"I know you have, I have _heard_ you all morning…," Endora said a bit annoyed of her daughter's impatience. "I've been philosophizing with the Dalai Lama all morning, and it would be rude to leave," she then explained and turned around to finally listen to whatever was on her daughter's mind. "So what is the big emergency?"

"There's something strange going on…," Samantha then started, not really knowing how to explain the situation. But not lingering for too long she continued, "There seem to be some strange force between me and Darrin causing us to be repulsed by each other."

Endora froze stiff for a second, not really being able to believe her ears. She had been hoping for her daughter to say something like this for so long, even if her choice of word were a bit odd, that she almost had given up hope. "Oh Darling!" she then exclaimed delighted and gave her daughter a proud hug. "Oh finally you have come to your senses!"

First not really knowing why her mother was acting so pleased, Samantha just looked at her in puzzlement, feeling totally confused of her mother's reaction. But the insight came all too quick to her, and frustrated she pulled herself away from her mother's embrace. "Mother!" she exclaimed angrily in reply. "It's nothing like that!"

"Oh…" Endora said coolly, as the devastating truth came to her that her daughter weren't sick of her husband yet, and gave her a sourly look for deceiving her to believe her biggest wishes had come true.

Acting as if she hadn't noticed the sidestep, neither being in the mood for arguing with her mother nor feeling as if she had time to dwell, Samantha went on, "There's some actual physical force between us, keeping us on at a distance, almost like repulsing magnets…" Briefly she explained the perplexing situation, hoping her mother would understand or knowing what had caused it.

Oh, that's charming!" Endora just said as Samantha ceased, too enthralled by the idea to keep her previous surliness. "It's almost as if nature trying to keep you apart!"

"Not nature…" Samantha sarcastically said and looked questioning at her mother, "but maybe you? Or the witches' council?"

"Oh, I wish it was me – it would be a fascinating spell…," Endora answered proudly, not at all feeling offended of the accusation. "And the council would let you know…," she then continued more thoughtful, now really curious to figure out what had caused this enthralling situation. But finding it too fascinating she curiously wanted to know more, but just as she was about to ask Samantha something, Darrin, who obviously had heard voices from the kitchen, interrupted from the other side of the door. "Sam, is that Endora?" he called sharply, obviously being ready for another fight with his mother-in-law.

"Yes, but…," Samantha started calling back, but was thrown off when a sudden force knocked her towards the cupboard. "Darrin!" she called out annoyed as she tried to regain her balance, and gave an angry glance towards the living room door, knowing her being pushed was obviously caused by a swift movement by Darrin towards the kitchen.

"Sorry…," she heard him foolishly say. He had really forgot that he couldn't do any hasty movements, but as the reality came to him he figured it probably would be best if he just stayed in the dining room, letting Samantha dealing with Endora this time.

But not really thinking much of Darrin anymore, Samantha instead just tried to recover from the shock of nearly being knocked over, before she turned back to her mother. The sight of her mother looking very much excited by the scene wasn't very uplifting however.

"How utterly intriguing! You can't even be in the same room?" Endora asked enthusiastically, being very much exciting by the fact her daughter's dreadful husband couldn't be in the same room as her daughter. "This could indeed get fascinating!"

"Mother…," Samantha started angrily, really not finding her mother's excitement the slightest funny, "I didn't call you over here to enjoy yourself on behalf of our misery… Do you know what has caused it or don't you?" she then continued very much annoyed, really starting to get tired of her mother.

"Oh Samantha, you really are getting too peevish…," Endora replied and gave her daughter a disappointing look that she never seemed to be able to look at things more brightly. But with only a stern look from her daughter, Endora sighed disappointingly, and tried to get more cooperative, "Well, I've never really seen anything like it before… I guess it could be a medical matter though. Have you called Dr Bombay?"

"Yes, but he doesn't answer. Do you know where he is?" Samantha said, pleased that her mother seemed to have stopped being so difficult.

"No, no I don't…," Endora said truthfully.

They both went silent for a while, both wondering what this whole thing was about. Much unknown by Samantha however, Endora couldn't stop fascinating over the situation.

"But maybe again it isn't a medical matter…," Endora then said inventively and broke off the silence, looking very much in deep thoughts as if to figuring out the reason of the magnetism.

"Maybe it isn't something wrong…," she then continued, Samantha looking eagerly at her, hoping she had come up with something good. "Maybe it actually is your suppressing unconscious acting out what you really feel?" Endora suggested seriously, and looked hopeful at her daughter that she wouldn't dismiss her idea completely, even if she was quite prepared she would.

Hearing her mother again being most unhelpful, Samantha really started to loose her patience with her mother, and said fiercely, "Mother, you really aren't helping!"

"Yes, I know…" Endora started actually sounding a bit guilty. "But I really couldn't, it would really be against my principles," she then continued acting innocent, feeling completely appalled by the thought of helping destroying a perfectly good situation where her daughter and her husband were repulsed by each other. "So if you'll excuse me…," she then said, knowing there was really nothing else for her to do there anymore.

"Weeelll….," Samantha exhaled chocked, feeling completely agitated that her mother actually admitted she wouldn't even try to help, as Endora disappeared.

Although, she really didn't mind that her mother left. It was obvious she had nothing to do with it, and with her gloating and looking way too well at the situation, she really did do nothing to help.

She sighed tiredly and fell down on the chair, wondering what the next move should be.

"Darrin?" she then called out and turned towards the living room, figuring she might as well inform Darrin of the situation.

"Yeah?" she heard him calling back.

"It wasn't mother, and she didn't know what it could be…," she called tiredly, and got up from the chair, while the two children were following her every move with their eyes, sensing things weren't normal at all.

"I'm walking towards you now," Samantha then called, thinking they could at least look at each other while they spoke, as she slowly walked towards the door to the larger living room, carefully not to do any swift movements that would knock Darrin over.

But as she opened the door and took a step outside she was surprised to find Darrin almost all the way across the room. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed and stared at Darrin with big eyes, realizing the force had indeed increased greatly. "We better do something before we're hammered to the wall and this will be quite a problem," she then said as if she just realized the problem.

Darrin just glared tiredly at her in reply.

"Sorry…," Samantha foolishly said, realizing they indeed already had a bit of a problem. "Well, I guess I better get a hold on Dr Bombay," she then said, starting to feel stressed about the whole thing, knowing that if they didn't reach Dr Bombay soon they would indeed be unable to move around at all anymore.

"You work on that. I'll go out to get the paper in the meantime," Darrin then said gloomily and slowly walked towards the front door, and as he did the force made Samantha to walk towards the corner on the other side of the room.

Almost feeling pasted to the wall, Samantha was actually getting a sense of how it would be all of the time in maybe just an hour or so, and realized that one of them better leave until they could sort it out. "Maybe you should go into work and work on that account or something," she then suggested trying to sound optimistic.

But just as she said it Darrin opened the door to get out and as he did, he felt a powerful force trying to suck him outside, and it was with great effort he managed to stay inside by clinging on to the wall. Shocked by the sight Samantha instinctively threw her hand out and hexed the door to close, and obediently it closed. Shaken by the incident Darrin panted terrifyingly trying to regain his breath.

"I don't think going into work is such a good idea…," Darrin called to Samantha between breaths.

Samantha just raised her eyebrows in reply, nodding agreeing, thinking this indeed seemed to be worse than she suspected. The anti-magnetism between them increased, and they were imprisoned to the house, and if they didn't do anything soon they would in fact be hammered to the wall, unable to do a thing. "Maybe we should just stay on each floor?" she then suggested, really wanting to come up with something instructive on how they would deal with the strange situation.

But not letting Darrin answer there were a sudden knock on the door.

"Darrin, Sam?" they heard Larry call from the other side.

"Great…Just what we need…," Darrin said sarcastically. And knowing it wouldn't do him at all good that Larry would find out he hadn't started on the account yet, he slowly started walking towards the staircase, taking up on Samantha's suggestion of them being on different floors.

Figuring what Darrin was up to, Samantha, still being pressed to the wall, now forced herself into the kitchen, letting Darrin walk upstairs. And as he did he silently whispered to her through the kitchen door, that he'd take the upstairs and she could stay downstairs before he with wildly, but silent, gesturing told her that she couldn't let Larry know he was home.

Samantha nodded concurringly, figuring that indeed would be best. As Darrin was upstairs Samantha walked over to the door to greet Larry. But carefully not to get sucked out, as Darrin almost had just awhile ago, it was with great carefulness she opened the door ajar and peeked outside, carefully not to let too much of herself in the draught, as well as keeping Larry outside.

"Hi Larry, what can I do for you?" she said a bit tense, forcing a smile, hoping she would be able to make him leave as soon as possible. Not only did she wanted to get rid of him so she could focus on their magnetic problem, but trying with all her physical powers to keep the door steady without being sucked out, was reason alone to make him leave.

"Oh, I'd just thought I'd drop in and say hello to my very good friends and see how you were doing," Larry said and smiled cheerfully, acting a bit too polite for it to appear genuine.

Knowing Larry way too well by now, Samantha knew he rarely dropped by just to see how they were doing and instinctively she knew he had some other intentions with his visits, most probably about the account Darrin was working on - or were supposed to be working on. But just as she was about to tell him Darrin wasn't home so that he would leave, Larry somehow managed to squeeze through the small door opening, obviously not taking any notice of Samantha's inhospitality. But as he entered, he caused the door to slightly sway, and the increased suction caused by it, made Samantha not being able to keep it open any longer, and abruptly it closed by the suction.

Startled by the loud thud from the slammed door, Larry turned around in a jerk and looked surprised her.

Samantha, who was leaning tiredly against the door, relieved that she had been able to shut the force out without being sucked out herself, just looked wide eyed at Larry when she noticed the slam had of course not gone unnoticed by Larry. "We're having a bit of a draft…," she then hurriedly explained, hoping he'd buy it.

"Some draft…," he said a bit sceptical and raised his eyebrows.

But not dwelling on it any longer, he changed the subject. "So how are you Sam?" he instead wanted to know, but with a very much strained face it was obvious he had something else on his mind.

Not really taking too much notice to him, being too concerned to see whether the magnetic field would act up with Larry in the house or whether Darrin would make any swift movement upstairs that would make her bounce around, she just looked around concerned whether to find any evidence of her fear, and answered most absent-minded, "Oh I'm fine…"

But when not feeling or sensing anything strange she tentatively left her position against the door and took a step closer inside and turned her attention back to Larry, wondering whether he would come clear with his intention.

Although not unnoticed of her being a bit tense, Larry let it pass and continued, when seeing he had her attention again, "And how are Tabitha and Adam?"

Hearing he lingered with his true intention, Samantha felt no other way than to play along, but it was still with a bit of edginess she answered, "They're fine too…"

Even if Larry normally didn't think much of asking Darrin and Samantha for favours, the fact that Samantha obviously was a bit tense somehow made him feel a bit uncomfortable of once again turning to his friends. Nervously he started saunter while he rubbed his hands tensely and looked around whether to see Darrin, hoping he would break the tension.

"Where's Darrin?" he then asked, trying to sound casually.

"He's out," Samantha was quick to answer, relieved that the small talk would probably end, once Larry would realized Darrin wasn't home and could let him in on the work, and he would leave, leaving them with their magnetic problem.

Hearing Samantha's reply Larry looked at her confused. "But I just saw him closing the door a minute ago," he said puzzled and gestured to the front door, where he'd seen Darrin just before Larry had arrived.

"Oh…," was all Samantha foolishly could say, very much annoyed that Larry had actually seen Darrin the second he had showed himself in the door. But then she was quick to add, "He left through the back door. Just before you arrived."

"He went to work on that account you have him working on," she then reinforced her statement, thinking it could never hurt to make Larry think Darrin was working.

Larry looked sceptically at Samantha and couldn't help but having the feeling something wasn't quite right before he peeked outside. "But the car is still in the driveway…," he said, starting to get even more suspicious. "Darrin?" he then called out and walked towards the kitchen and backdoor, hoping that if Darrin was on his way out, he would catch him before he left.

Annoyed that Larry wouldn't leave, Samantha just sighed deeply and looked angrily up in the air, before she thought she better follow him. But careful not to move too fast, that would make Darrin to fall upstairs, she didn't notice when Larry met up with Tabitha.

"Hello Tabitha!" Larry said and stopped her in the stairway with his greetings. "You haven't happened to have seen your daddy have you?"

Realizing that Tabitha could probably very well give them away, if she had been able to see Darrin leaving upstairs a minute ago, Samantha carefully but firmly, speeded up her pace, but just as she was about to interrupt, Tabitha answered honestly and nodded, "Uh huh, he's upstairs."

"Thank you Tabitha," Larry thankfully replied before he turned around and walked towards the staircase, giving a 'told-you-so'-look in Samantha's direction as he passed her, before he called upstairs for Darrin.

But still with no answer Larry really started to loose his patience, and started walking upstairs.

Samantha just looked after him, figuring there weren't much else to do. And as long as she stayed away there really weren't any problem, except that Larry would be angry that Darrin hadn't started working on the account, but Darrin had managed to tackle those situations before.

Darrin, who'd listened patiently of what was going on downstairs, now froze stiff when hearing Larry was coming upstairs, wondering what to do. But before he could do anything anyway Larry had noticed him. "There you are… Why didn't you answer me?"

"Uhm… I didn't hear you…," Darrin explained stressed.

Even if Larry could tell something wasn't quite right, he didn't care about it, and instead turned around and started walking downstairs again. "Let's go downstairs, there something I want to talk to you about."

Realizing she would have to leave the room for Darrin to be able to come downstairs, Samantha headed for the kitchen. "Well, now that you've found him I think I'll leave you two to discuss."

But not letting her go, Larry stopped her. "I actually wanted to talk to both of you…"

Samantha just looked at him wide-eyed, thinking he couldn't possibly ask for something more impossible at a time like this.

"I'm sure you and Darrin can talk about it without me… can't you?" she said and looked hopefully at him.

"I rather you'd be here as well," Larry simply said, and looked back up the stairs again when realizing Darrin wasn't down yet.

"Oh… All right…," Samantha stammered troubled, realizing she'd had to come up with some other sanctuary than the kitchen, and slowly, not to get Larry's attention, she moved towards the very end of the living room, hoping that would do it for Darrin to be able to come downstairs.

But even if Darrin noticed that the repulsing force decreased as Samantha was moving away, the invisible wall was blocking him from walking down more than a couple of steps. After cursing the situation silently for himself, he tentatively sat down on the stairs and looked downstairs where Larry was waiting. "So what's up Lar?" he then said trying to sound casual.

Seeing Darrin of some reason being obstinate of staying upstairs, Larry sighed tiredly. "Darrin, will you just come down here!"

"That's ok Larry," Darrin started, acting as casual as before, and added a constraint smile, "I can hear you from up here."

Really starting to loose his temper, Larry instead turned to Samantha hoping she could help him. But seeing her pressed against the corner of the room, he gave her a questioning look. But not bothering asking, he ignored it and instead said, "Sam please, could you tell him to get down here?"

"I can't," she said a bit troubled, not really seeing a way out of this mess, but with the puzzled look Larry gave her of her statement, she figured she had to go on. "I mean… he can't come down."

"And why's that?" Larry said impatiently with a sigh, really starting to get tired of this.

"Weeelll…," was all Samantha nervously said, hoping to gain some time to figure something out that they could use to explain this whole matter.

But with the impatience Larry had built up during his visit, he had no longer any patience to wait for her answer. "Ok, what's going on here?" he instead said annoyed, and looked first at Sam and then at Darrin hoping to get some straight answer. But when hearing they blurting out a simultaneously "nothing", he realized they were indeed hiding something.

"So why am I talking to you on each side of the house?" he asked tiredly, but just as he did he put two and two together. He looked suspiciously at the two of them again, hoping he was wrong with his conclusion. "You're not in a fight or something, are you?" He then asked a bit tentatively.

Not really knowing whether that could actually be a good cover or not, Samantha and Darrin were both silent for just a second, while trying to conclude whether to go along with it or not.

The second of lingering did not go unnoticed by Larry, and immediately he groaned troubled. "You ARE in a fight, aren't you?"

Without really having any other idea, and since the thought of them having a fight seemed as a realistic enough excuse for Larry, Samantha figured they might as well go along with it. But not really wanting to lie about it, she instead frowned troubled and exhaled, "Weelll…," while Darrin simultaneously shrugged his shoulders submissively.

Getting the "answer" Larry had feared, he groaned worriedly and fell down in the sofa.

A bit surprised that Larry seemed to take it so bad, Samantha managed to move out from her corner, and instead moved along the wall, closer to the sofa. "But don't worry Larry. It's really nothing."

But with just a troubled look from Larry in return, Samantha continued, hoping to reassure him, before giving a puzzled look up at Darrin. "We just need some time apart, that's all. But we'll be fine."

Larry turned to her with a pleading look on his face, "It's nothing serious, is it? I mean it's nothing that can't be solved in an hour or two, right?"

"Why in an hour or two?" Darrin, who'd only managed to listen absent-mindedly as he at the time tended to be more concerned of the force that kept him move further and further up the stairs, now felt he had to join in in the discussion, figuring from the start that Larry's concern for him and Samantha really had nothing to do with them. "What's happening in an hour or two?" he added skeptically.

Realizing his intention of dropping the bomb smoothly was no longer possible, Larry came clean. "Mr Winchester of Winchester Inc. will drop by at noon today to discuss the possibilities of handing over their entire advertising campaign to McMann & Tate," he confessed straightforwardly, too tired to play any more games, but still he couldn't hide the pride of maybe getting someone affluent as Mr Winchester as a client.

Samantha, who'd been listening silently by her wall, looked at him with a growing concern, hoping it wasn't the Mr Winchester she thought he was talking about. Because the man Samantha was thinking about was a very notorious determined man on the carpet, who, a part from being a business man, was the spokesperson for a very conservative organization, that worked to oppose the counterculture and social movements that was spreading through the country, and Sam had no compassion for him, or his ideas, whatsoever. The way he went after the activists of the various movements was in her mind not much different from a crude witch hunt.

"Not Mr Winchester as in 'Drive out the evil spirit'-campaign, right?" she asked tentatively, hoping she was wrong.

"That's the one," Larry said and sighed, knowing that even if they would get this account Mr Winchester would be a very hard man to please. "That's why you both have to be here…," he then added more sternly, with an influence of worry in his voice,"…to show off the perfect harmonious family."

Angry that Larry yet again unscrupulousmade plan for him and Sam, on a Sunday nonetheless, Darrin exclaimed feverishly, "we can not deal with that right now!"

"It will have to wait," he then added determined**. **

"Darrin…I know you have problems and I'm sorry,but this is the biggest account we've ever had!" Larry exclaimed a bit in agony, starting to see his dreams crashing before his eyes, but then turned more optimistic. "Listen, Louise and I have these squabbles all the time, and the best thing to do is just to make up and go on with it."

But with no actual response he continued, a bit more agonized, "so you better patch up whatever you have going on here, and put on your most loving and charming family attitude for Mr Winchester as you can. All right?" He looked a bit stern at the two of them, hoping his message had gone through.

But seeing Darrin frowning nervously and Samantha squirming uncomfortable, neither really knowing how to deal with the situation, Larry started to get nervous. A teeny bit of worry for his friends was also approaching, but not having time for that, he instead got up from the sofa, thinking he better take some initiative, otherwise nothing never seemed to happen. He walked over to Samantha who was closest.

"Samantha…," he said in a most supportive voice and put a friendly arm around her, "why don't you be the bigger person huh?"

He tried to lead her towards Darrin, but when she didn't even budge an inch he just looked surprised at her. She looked back at him with a most sheepishly expression on her face, and very much unlike her, she didn't know what to say.

He looked at them pleadingly, starting to feel completely desperate, as he sensed that this was indeed a worse situation than he thought, "can't you put your problem on hold or something?"

Even if it didn't feel quite right to mislead Larry to believe they were having problems, Darrin figured that it might actually work in their advantage to play along for a while. Because even how much he wanted Larry to get out of there so that Sam could try to conjure up someone who could turn their life back to normal, Darrin knew of past experiences that the possibilities of that happening within an hour was limited. He at least had to try to persuade Larry to reschedule for at least tomorrow. Because also from past experiences, he knew Larry often gave the more extreme version. "It's not as simple as that…," he started anxiously, and looked depressed down on his hands, acting as if he really was troubled over their "fight".

Surprised by Darrin's statement, Samantha stared at him confused, wondering why in the world he led Larry to believe they were having problems. But as she looked at a bewildered Larry and then back at Darrin, she started realizing what he was getting at.

"Uhmm…," she started a bit insecurely, before she got into the role. "yeah… I'm sorry Larry, but Darrin is right…" She looked down on the floor, but looked questioning at Darrin between her eyelashes, whether to see if that was his idea. When sensing it was, she decided to go on. "It's pretty bad…," she added dramatically, trying to act as if she was close to tears.

"But it's a 20 million dollar account…," Larry exclaimed desperately, not really seeing how that would not make them doing their very best effort to befriends. He looked at the two of them, hoping to see some final attempt of rejoining. But seeing the most pitying scene of Darrin sitting on the top stairs, looking most hopeless, and Sam being close to tears, plastered into a corner across the room, he sighed concededly.

"All right. I'll try to reschedule for tomorrow," he agreed reluctantly and got up from the sofa and headed for the door. "I'll leave you two now, and you'll start to work this out. Ok?"

They nodded concurringly. "All right Larry. We'll try."

Larry smiled content and opened the door to exit, but as he did the strong suction power grabbed a hold on both Darrin and Samantha trying to suck them outside.

Being completely off guard Samantha luckily got the hold of the armchair to hang on too as she got pulled away from her position by the wall, but as the chair started to move as well, she quickly put a hex on it to get nailed to the floor. Unfortunately she could not do the same for her. With all her powers she clung on to the chair while throwing a quick glance upstairs to see how Darrin was doing. But when seeing the spot where he had been sitting was empty, Sam swallowed hard and looked outside. But not seeing any evidence of Darrin being sucked out, she worriedly looked back upstairs. Fortunately her worries ceased as she could hear Darrin grunt annoyed from what it sounded like being Adam's room. Relieved she exhaled as she figuring Darrin had probably managed to take sanctuary in Adam's room instead of getting sucked down.

Luckily for them, all this had gone by unnoticed for Larry, who had stopped in the doorway to greet someone walking towards the house. When seeing it was Mrs Stephens who was walking up the pathway Samantha's relief from before was hastily replaced with anxiety. Cursing silently for herself of their extremely bad luck this day, she clenched her teeth and glared at the two guests at the open door, all the while still being clung to the armchair.

"Well if it isn't Mrs Stephens," Larry charmingly greeted her and let her inside.

"Mr Tate," she greeted him back with a smile.

"Look who it is, it's…," he cheerfully said and turned around to Samantha, but when seeing Sam practically plastered in the armchair, looking very much constrained, he forgot what he was saying and just stared puzzled at her.

Realizing she must look a bit funny laying almost half way off the armchair, while hanging on to it tight, she just smiled sheepishly and tried to at least talk normally, but sounded more tense than anything. "Mrs Stephens, how nice to see you!"

Even if she looked somewhat as bewildered as Larry, Mrs Stephens seemed more shocked at the sight of her daughter-in-law inappropriate lying in the chair while her husband's boss was visiting. "Samantha…," she started with a fake smile, and walked closer to Samantha. "Where's your manner?" she continued with a false politeness, sounding most judgemental, before continuing more silently, not to let Mr Tate hear, "…sitting like that while Mr Tate is visiting..."

"Oh Larry doesn't mind. Do you Larry?" Samantha answered, and smiled friendly to Larry. But before letting him answer, she instead continued more tensed, sensing she could not much longer hang on to the chair. "Oh and Larry, would you mind closing the door? It's getting a bit chilly in here…"

"Oh, of course," he said and was just about to leave, but just as he turned around he stopped, looking as if he'd just got an idea. So instead of leaving he turned back in again, and while doing so, forgot to close the door. He walked over to Mrs Stephens. "But before I leave I guess I really should tell you Mrs Stephens, how happy I am to see that you came by today," he said in a concerned voice. "I really hate to see Darrin and Samantha like this..." He shook his head, with a worried look on his face. "And I'm afraid I'll have to go but maybe you could help them sort it out?"

Not really believing how the situation went from being a mess to being a disaster, Samantha just stared shocked at Larry, not believing he had actually told Mrs Stephens they were in a fight. But when sensing she had Mrs Stephens's undivided attention she instead looked at her awkwardly. "It's really nothing, Mrs Stephens. Larry is just overreacting," she tried hopelessly to discard the suggestion with a nervous laugh, and glared irritably in Larry's direction.

Always assuming the worst, there was no surprise that Mrs Stephens did not at all look convinced. But not really feeling it appropriate to talk about it, whatever 'it' was, in front of Mr Tate, she instead looked around nervously, hoping to see her son. "Where's Darrin?"

"He's upstairs…," Samantha was quick to reply, but as she felt she started to loose her grip of the chair and started sweating, she continued more tensed, "…working."

"He won't come down," Larry stepped in with a sigh and shook his head resigned.

Looking most uncomfortable, Mrs Stephens didn't know where to look or what do. To hear her son and daughter-in-law fighting from her son's boss, was not something she thought she would have to listen to.

"But I really have to get going now," Larry then added, sensing Mrs Stephens awkwardness, while understanding it would be best for him to leave now anyway. He had done his deed and he was sure his absence helped more at this moment than his presence. He gave a nod to the women, only to receive another glare from Samantha. Not at all blaming Samantha for being mad at him for blabbing to her mother-in-law about hers and Darrin's problems, Larry was desperate, and he would use all measurements needed to get them back together. And at this time he rather had her mad at him than on Darrin anyway. Acting as if he didn't notice Samantha's glare he smiled politely and headed for the door.

"I'll be calling later about that meeting, Sam," he then added before stepping outside and closed the door behind him.

Relived of not having to hang on to the chair anymore, and for getting one of the uninvited guest out of there, Samantha pulled herself up in a sitting position. But much to her dismay, there was no time to relax her tired muscles, as she now felt how she got pulled _into_ the chair instead, by the "normal" repulsing force of Darrin.

But not sensing Samantha's problem, Mrs Stephens instead sat down in the sofa and strangely enough sounded very much confident, "I just knew it. The moment I stepped inside I knew there was something wrong."

But then she turned more seriously, "but to let Mr Tate know about it…" She shook her head and looked disappointedly at Samantha. "Samantha… I thought you knew better than that…," she then added patronizingly.

Samantha just looked at Mrs Stephens, tired of not only yet again listens to Mrs Stephens patronizing, but also annoyed she was even having this discussion that had no grounds whatsoever. "Mrs Stephens…," she then started and tried to smile convincingly, but with her head plastered to the chair she had a feeling she didn't look very convincing. But not being able to do anything about it, she continued, "it's really not what you think… there's nothing wrong between Darrin and me."

Mrs Stephens opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Samantha cut her off, hoping to drop the subject. "Now why don't you go upstairs and say hello to Darrin." Samantha smiled a bit forced, really wanting Mrs Stephens to get out of her way so she could call for Dr Bombay. Because the _pushing_ situation she was in really started to stress her out. "He will ensure you that there's nothing to worry about."

Much to her relief Mrs Stephens actually got up from the sofa and started walking towards the stairs, and as she did Samantha un-hexed the chair from being nailed to the floor. Immediately it got pushed towards the wall.

Curiously of the scratching noise from the chair moving across the floor, Mrs Stephens turned around. When seeing Samantha sitting in the chair now several feet from previously, she looked at her puzzled.

Not caring to explain, Samantha just smiled forced and gestured for Mrs Stephens to go on, and luckily she obeyed, and walked upstairs.

"Darrin?" Mrs Stephens called as she reached the top of the stairs and looked around, wondering whatever Darrin was doing upstairs. But when noticing movements in Adam's room, she walked over. When seeing Darrin sitting in the corner of Adam's bed, she just looked at him in bewilderment.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Darrin said a bit awkward, not really expecting to see his mother here.

But still bewildered by her son sitting perched on the small bed, she didn't mind to answer. Instead she said, "Darrin, whatever are you doing in Adam's room?"

"Ehrm…," he started not really knowing what to say, but as an idea came to him he was quick to continue. "I'm working." He picked up a stuffed animal that was lying on the bed. "I have an account for a big toy factory, and I just thought I'll see if I could get inspired…"

"Hmm…" was all Mrs Stephens replied, obviously not interested anymore. Instead she walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. "Now what is this I hear of something going on between you and Samantha?"

A bit surprised, and not at all pleased, that his mother knew about that stunt, Darrin looked at her a bit uncomfortable, not really knowing what to say, especially since he had no idea what his mother "knew".

"There's nothing going on between me and Sam," he then opposed, trying to sound convincing.

But apparently not being convinced at all, Mrs Stephens just snorted. "Darrin…," Mrs Stephens said disappointedly and shook her head, while giving him a look telling him that he couldn't fool her. "You don't have to hide it to me."

Not really knowing what to say, Darrin just sat silently for a moment, but not much longer was needed before Mrs Stephens carried on. "But I must say I'm not pleased to see how Samantha is behaving in the company of Mr Tate."

Not at all knowing what she was talking about, or what he should persuade her mother into believing, Darrin just looked at her bewildered. But as he was about to say something, Mrs Stephens went on.

"I know Mr Tate is your friend, but still Samantha really shouldn't carry on like that in front of him. It's just not right."

"Mother…," Darrin now started protesting, but yet again Mrs Stephens cut him short.

"You really should talk to her about it," she then finished and looked worried at her son. And this time it seemed as if she would actually let him speak.

Darrin sighed silently for himself before answering, while knowing he was probably getting himself into what could be a long and tedious lecture from his mother.


End file.
